


Scheletro nell’armadio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fulmine furioso [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Luxus ha parecchi segreti in casa.Questa fanfiction partecipa all’iniziativa HalloWeek 2019 organizzata dal forum FairyPiece – Fanfiction & Images.Prompt: 28. Ottobre Scheletro"Avere degli scheletri nell'armadio", a volte, non è solo un modo di dire.





	Scheletro nell’armadio

Scheletro nell’armadio

Le luci delle lampade che illuminavano la stanza erano verdi, davano riflessi salmastri brillavano sui blocchi di pietra delle pareti, e davano riflessi smeraldini alla mobilia.

Una copia dell’armatura di Bixrow era abbandonata contro una parete.

Fried infilò delle morbide ciabatte rosse, di un vermiglio più chiaro della casacca color cardinale che indossava. Si strinse più forte la cintura alla vita e raggiunse l’armadio di ciliegio.

< Il boss mi ha di nuovo lasciato a dormire nelle sue stanze. Se il resto della squadra non sapesse da anni della nostra relazione sarebbe parecchio imbarazzante > pensò.

Aprì l’armadio e, trovandosi davanti uno scheletro, sospirò. Si premette la mano, su cui risaltava il simbolo della gilda di un verde luminoso, sulla bocca.

Le ossa candide vennero illuminate dalla luce, che creò un effetto simil muschio sulla superficie bianca.

Fried sospirò pesantemente, scuotendo la testa, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli verdi, mentre le ciocche a forma di fulminelli oscillavano ai lati della sua testa.

“Non è possibile…” sussurrò. Raccolse il teschio che era caduto per terra ed era rotolato ai piedi del letto. “… L’ultima volta, quando ho trovato quel dito in frigorifero, mi ha detto che non lo avrebbe fatto più”. Raddrizzò lo scheletro all’interno dell’armadio di ciliegio, utilizzando alcune grucce di legno.

Si grattò la guancia, vicino a dove aveva un neo nero. “Devo assolutamente parlargliene. Se vogliamo fare qui la festa per Halloween” mormorò roco.

< Al momento il salone della Gilda è in riparazione. Noi siamo gli unici con una villa abbastanza grande da far venire qui gli altri.

Sempre che Erza non riesca ad aggiustare tutto in tempo > rifletté. Chiuse le ante e sospirò. < Lo sa che suo nonno vive con noi ormai. Se trovasse questo scheletro si farebbe delle domande e finirebbe per rimproverarlo di nuovo >.

La porta si spalancò, il Dio del tuono entrò, con passo trionfale, tenendo il capo sollevato.

Fried lo guardò, sentendo il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare.

< Rassomiglia a un dio che appare squarciando le nubi.

I suoi occhi grigio-azzurri si posano su di me. Fa sempre così, anche quando siamo in pubblico. M’individua tra tutti e, una volta che mi ha individuato, punta verso di me a grandi passi, con la pelliccia sulle spalle e la giacca che ondeggia, aperta sul suo massiccio petto muscoloso > pensò.

“Ti sei svegliato finalmente” ringhiò Luxus. Lasciò cadere la casacca, decorata da un pelliccio candido, sul pavimento, sbadigliò con un verso simile a un miagolio e si sfilò le cuffie, decorate da delle punte chiodate, e le posò malamente sul comodino.

Fried arrossì, mentre l’altro lo raggiungeva e gli sollevava l’ampia ciocca verde che gli copriva un occhio.

Luxus lo baciò con foga, Fried mugolò ricambiando con trasporto. Si aggrappò alla maglia di Luxus, che la strinse a sé.

Luxus si staccò, ghignando, Fried si alzò sulle punte e gli posò un bacio all’altezza dell’occhio, lì dove aveva la profonda cicatrice.

“Ho trovato lo scheletro nell’armadio” sussurrò Fried. Abbassò lo sguardo e deglutì.

“Una ‘feccia’ che ha scoperto quanto può essere pericoloso sfidare i miei fulmini” si vantò Luxus, gonfiando il petto.

Fried guardò la propria spada posata su una sedia, la lama brillava. “Non dovresti sporcarti le mani in prima persona. Volevo chiederti se…”.

“Possiamo disfarcene? Certo” rispose Luxus.

< Non ho nessuna intenzione di sentire lamentarsi quei ‘mocciosi’ della Gilda. Erza poi sa essere una spina nel fianco, anche se è sempre meglio delle altre frignone > pensò. “Però in cambio promettimi che non concederai neanche un ballo a Mirajane durante la festa, anche se te lo chiedesse” borbottò, scrollando le spalle massicce.

“Promesso” sussurrò Fried. < Una demone, per quanto bella come una sovrana, non può competere con un dio > pensò.


End file.
